List of fictional U.S states
This is a list of fictional U.S. states found in various works. Fictional states are not as common as fictional cities, counties, or countries; often, a work will invent a fictional city and simply not reveal its state. Occasionally, however, a fictional state is created to house fictional cities, towns, or counties. Typically, a work that features a fictional state will also reveal the names of several cities within that state. *'Alderney', based on New Jersey and appears in Grand Theft Auto IV. *'Ames', the fictitious state in which are set many moot-court cases and examination problems at Harvard Law School. *'Calisota', in the Scrooge McDuck universe from various Walt Disney comic books. Calisota is probably roughly equivalent to Northern California. It includes the city of Duckburg, and possibly Mouseton, Spoonerville, and St. Canard. The name is likely derived from California and Minnesota, with possible references to the Northern California town of Calistoga. *'Catawba', a stand-in for North Carolina in Thomas Wolfe's Look Homeward, Angel. It contains the mountain town of Altamont (Asheville) and city of Pulpit Hill (Chapel Hill), which is the location of a large university. *'Dorado' in I-0, a 1997 work of interactive fiction by Adam Cadre. *'Euphoria', in the academic novels of David Lodge, based on California. It first appears in Changing Places, much of which is set in Euphoric State University in the city of Plotinus, itself based on Berkeley, California. Euphoria is located between "North California" and "South California". *'Fremont', in the novel "Space" by James A. Michener. This fictional state is located roughly along the land along the border between Kansas and Nebraska, and is meant to stand for the American midwest in general. Named for 19th century explorer & politician John Charles Fremont. *'Hohoq', popularly known as Ar, from John Hodgman's The Areas of My Expertise. Hohoq is a large flying state inhabited by a mix of bird people known as Thunderbirds and German-American settlers. It refuses to send a delegate to the United States Congress but provides the federal government with an annual tribute of bauxite. *'Liberty State (also known as Liberty City State)', based on New York and appears in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto IV. *'Malebolgia', a Bible Belt state in the Doctor Who audio drama Minuet in Hell. *'Michisota', in the children's book "Avalanche Annie: A Not-So-Tall-Tale" by writer Lisa Wheeler. This fictional state is a cross between Michigan and Minnesota and has snowy weather, from what the book describes. In this fictional state, a mountain called Mount Himalachia is found. *'Midlands', the fictional (supposedly Midwestern) state in which all American Mock Trial Association cases take place. *'Mikewa', a state represented by Senator Elias Gotobed, in The American Senator, an 1877 novel by Anthony Trollope. *'Missitucky', in the 1947 Broadway musical Finian's Rainbow, with music by Burton Lane and lyrics by E.Y. Harburg, which follows one Finian McLonergan from Ireland in the town of Rainbow Valley in the mythical state of Missitucky, intent on burying a stolen pot of gold in the shadows of Fort Knox, in the mistaken belief it will grow and multiply. The name is a portmanteau of Mississippi and Kentucky. *'Moosylvania', from Jay Ward's Rocky and Bullwinkle television series. This state has been contested by the U.S. and Canada in two episodes of the series, "Moosylvania" and "Moosylvania Saved". The U.S. says it is a province of Canada, while Canada says it is a U.S. state. It is an island in the middle of western Lake Superior. Bullwinkle is governor of Moosylvania. The state's official sport is farkling. Jay Ward even tried to make the 51st state, which he called "Moosylvania", by claiming an island off the coast of the U.S. and Canada for himself and promoting it all over the country. When Ward and his publicist, Howard Brandy, arrived at the White House gate with a proposal and signed petition, the guards told them to leave due to the Cuban Missile Crisis. *'New Temperance', in Gangsters 2. The state map had an eastern coastline and included several large islands, and was made up of a combination of urban and upstate areas. The architecture and in particular civic institutions like the police seemed largely based on Illinois - the most important fact about it, however, was simply that it was a dry state during prohibition. *'New Troy', in Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. The state Metropolis is in. New Troy is probably analogous to New York State. The name was never used as a state in the comics, which has placed Metropolis in various locations along the eastern coast of the United States over the decades. The name has also been used by writer Mark Gruenwald as a direct analog of New York State for the original version of the Squadron Supreme in assorted Marvel Universe comics series. *'Ochichornia', in the semi-biographic novels and stories of Russian writer Vasily Aksyonov. This name can be related to the popular Russian song "The Dark Eyes" ("Очи черные", "Ochi Chernie" in Russian). It has been suggested that Ochichornia is just another name for California. *'Oklachusetts', from the Seth MacFarlane animated short The Life of Larry. Larry, who would later become Peter Griffin in Family Guy, described it as "where the wind comes sweeping down the Pike". *'Pennsyltucky', a state referenced in Tiny Cracker Zoo, by Christopher Master. *'San Andreas', from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. San Andreas has similarities to California and Nevada: Los Santos and San Fierro are based on Los Angeles and San Francisco, respectively, while Las Venturas is a version of Las Vegas. *'San Sania '''is the state which appears on Crime SD novel. *'State 51''' is an upside-down, floating state featured in the Marvel Comics series Nextwave: Agents of H.A.T.E.. *'Statesota' is the state in which Moralton is located in the Adult Swim series Moral Orel. Based on the overhead map viewable during the show's opening credits, Statesota is made up of much of western Missouri and eastern Kansas. *'Saudi Isralia'. From the Simpsons episode "Future-Drama", which takes place in the future. Bart's future girlfriend mentions it as the 51st state. Named after Saudi Arabia and Israel. *'Winnemac', in the novels of Sinclair Lewis. Several of his novels are set in the Winnemac town of Zenith, and the University of Winnemac is located in Mohalis. Winnemac is bordered by Michigan, Ohio, Illinois, and Indiana.